Isabella Amora
Isabella Amora is a character featured in the ''first story''. She has the title Super High School Level Matchmaker. Around France and other places in Europe, she's well known for her knowledge in relationships and emotions. Thus, she's able to help people build long and lasting relationships from the get-go or mend the tears in relationships. Isabella is killed in the second chapter by Silvia Scordota. Appearance Isabella is a small girl, being the shortest among all her classmates. She usually wears a plaid shirt underneath a magneta coloured sweater. She has blonde hair that's usually tied into a braid, sitting on her right shoulder. She also wears a hairpin with a heart at the end to keep her hair out of her face. She also wears a pair of light blue shorts, knee high light magenta stockings and a pair of pink Mary Janes. She also wears a red necklace with a heart charm. She received it from her father as a gift. The charm is fragile, so she's very careful with it to make sure it doesn't break. Personality Isabella is a very kind-hearted girl and empathetic girl. One of the biggest things about her talent that makes her very good at matchmaking, is the fact she's very good at reading other peoples' emotions and feelings. Though it's also if she gets to know the person quite well from conversation. As a result, she is very sociable too, wishing to speak to everyone and getting to know them better, especially with their experiences. She can be a bit controlling with relationships however, especially when she thinks a relationship can be toxic or is turning toxic. In her eyes, those are the worst kinds of relationships and can bring disastrous results for either both parties or one member of the party. According to her Free Time Events, this mostly comes from paranoia after feeling responsible for causing her parents to divorce. She also shows clear discomfort when the bad things about her job are taken out when people mention it. While she likes the good aspects, she feels the badd things shouldn't be left out since they're just as important. Thus, her dislike to being called an "expert" of any kind. History Several spoilers follow this section! Prior to the Horrible Event Isabella's life had been fairly normal for the most part. Her perception on what love should be like (an overall happy and understanding relationship between two people who are married) came from what she saw of her parents. She always liked seeing couples when she took walks around town. It's unknown when City Life of Mutual Killing Prologue Along with the other students, Isabella had woken up in a classroom which was later revealed to be a fake one set up in a warehouse, thanks to Monobear. Chapter 1 During the investigation for Lavinia, Isabella is assigned to help out in investigating things around Lavinia's room. Her and Candace explored the hallway to see if there was anything and there, they found a wedge. In the trial, she also defends Francis by pointing out their shirt doesn't match the colour of the yarn found on Lavinia's scissors. Chapter 2 The morning after the first trial, Isabella states how she believes that if she keeps close tabs on everyone's relationships, she can at least make sure she can bring everyone to a point of feeling reluctant to kill each other. She tells Delmar this, who isn't sure that it can work, using Carsten and Peter as an example. Later that day, she gets the idea to start a shrine of sorts to honour Lavinia and Thomas. She gets help from Samson, Candace and Peter to set it up with some candles and a table cloth. After she mentions that items in their honour would be good, Webber gives her the items that he kept from the trial which she places down at the table. Relationships Silvia Scordota Isabella has stated that she admires Silvia, similar to Lavinia. However, her admiration is completely genuine rather than stemming from jealousy. Keiboru Teshima While not a lot of their relationship is explored, it seems on Keiboru's side it's a mutual respect for her skills. He mentions how he likes to talk to her because she's so observant and good with emotional talk. On Isabella's side though, she tells Webber that she has a small crush on him during her Free Time Events. However, she doesn't let it get in the way of her matchmaking since she has to remain unbiased. Whether or not Keiboru knew about Isabella's crush on him is unknown. However his Free Time Events implies he is aware, as he tells Webber that he knows someone has a crush on him. Trivia * Isabella comes from France. * Isabella's last name, Amora, is an anagram of sorts to the words "amour" which means "love" in French. However, the "u" is taken out and an "a" is added at the end instead. * Isabella's report card states that: ** She likes cats and happy endings and dislikes hurtful people. ** Her blood type is A. * Category:Characters Category:FR1 Characters